


Dirgahayu Keluargaku

by IPG_KENT



Series: Writer's Side of Me [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, family love
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPG_KENT/pseuds/IPG_KENT
Summary: Family Love





	Dirgahayu Keluargaku

_Keluarga,_

_Diciptakan menjadi_ satu

_tidak perlu beradu siapa yang lebih maju,_

_Tapi,_

_Saling membantu dalam doa penghulu._

 

Keluarga adalah satu pinjaman yang terindah pernah diwujudkan melalui sepasang mata yang baru melihat dunia ini, sebagaimana aku telah terkesan sungguh akan naratif pendek seorang sahabatku yang lahirnya tidak dikurniakan dua yang diriku gelar permata yang paling terindah

 

Ahmad, sungguh tidaklah rugi bagimu kehilangan dua orang itu kerana diriku percaya akan sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan "disebalik hujan pasti ada pelangi yang muncul di akhirnya"

 

Ah, kini kau sudah bahagia. Melupakan sahabatmu yang pernah tunduk ketika dirimu sedang terbaring, yang pernah membongkok disaat kau menegak. 

 

_Tidakkah kau sedar akan kejayaanmu pada masa ini adalah berkat dari dua orang tuamu?_

_Tidakkah kau sedar akan cepatnya dikabulkan doa melalui seorang ibu kepada anaknya?_

 

Sekarang kau sudah bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang selesa.  Namun tidaklah kau memikirkan kini, pusara ibumu kian meninggi semak samunnya.

 

**_Semoga kau tidak lupa akan kehidupan yang fana ini._ **

**_"Tulus dari seorang sahabat"_   
**

**_Mohd Syafiq Bin Suardi_ **

**_PPISMP BM SK_ **


End file.
